


The Magic Touch.

by LittleWinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Migrane sex, Oral Sex, oral smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 10:55:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3247034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleWinchester/pseuds/LittleWinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader has a migraine and Crowly being the gentleman he is, wastes no opportunity in making her feel better. <br/>Oral smut ensures ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Magic Touch.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by my own tumblr prompt on Dirty Supernatural Imagines.

You woke to the sound of banging on your room door in the bunker. "Y/N are you coming? We got a case in Minnesota and it's gonna take a few days. If you're coming, get your ass up now." You rolled over and looked at the clock. 11:27am. Your head was absolutely pounding and the light from the day almost blinding you every time you opened your eyes. You instantly felt like you were going to throw up and put your hand over your mouth as you felt the alcohol from last night and your stomach acid rise up with your throat. Swallowing hard and fast, the contents of your stomach returned to where they should be.   
"Uhh…no Dean. I'm not coming," you replied weakly. Dean opened the door slowly and stepped in. "Ahh…you alright Y/N?" You put your hand over your eyes, trying to block out as much light as possible. "No. I've got a bad fucking migraine. So unless you want me to barf in Baby, or die from being attacked by whatever you're trying to kill, or both, I ain't going anywhere." You spoke slowly and quietly, and even doing that made you want to curl into a ball and die. You were sure this was the worst pain you had ever been in. Dean looked very concerned towards you. "Maybe we shouldn't go…at least until you're better."

"It's okay…I just need a bottle of aspirin and sleeping tablets." 

"Why do you need sleeping tablets Y/N?" 

"So I don't wake up until this is gone."

"Alright I'll ring Sammy and get him to get you some supplies." You moaned as the pain grew in intensity. "Thanks Dean." Dean ran his thumb across your cheek. "Just, try and get some sleep until he gets back. He's only gone down the road." You hummed in response and started taking deeper breaths as Dean closed the curtain you had over the one window you had in your room. "Thank you Dean." He patted your foot as left the room, trying to be as quiet as possible. 

When you woke again, several hours had passed but your migraine still lingered. On the bedside table were two bottles of pills. One bottle of aspirin and one of sleeping pills, as well as a bottle of water and a block of chocolate. The boys always went the extra mile for you. They really do love you and you love them. But that wasn't the only thing you noticed that was new in your room. There was an arm snaked over you body, gingerly rubbing your stomach. Knowing who it belonged to you slowly rolled over. Laying next to you was none other than the King himself, wearing nothing but his silk boxers and a smile. 

"Hello love." You groaned and nuzzled into him, relishing in his warmth and soft scent of craig. He chuckled lightly and pulled you into him further. "What's wrong darling?"

"I'm hungover which is why I now have the worst migraine in history," you grumbled. Crowley made a sound of disapproval and kissed your forehead. You rolled back over and opened up the bottle of aspirin, downing four pills with a mouthful of water. Crowley's fingers trailed up and down your arm as you curled back into him. "You know darling, I could take your mind off the pain better than medication ever could." You rolled your eyes. "Yeah I doubt that. I'm not even sure this will work. I might have to take more." Crowley smiled and kissed the corner of your mouth. "Just like back and relax kitten. And try not to talk, you'll enjoy it more." 

"Enjoy what Crowley, what are you doing?" You groan as Crowley rolls you onto your back. He places kisses along your neck and jaw and his hands slide down you body and rest on your hips. "Just be quiet darling," he huffed long enough to take his lips off your skin. "You don't have to do anything sweetheart, just let me and very skilled tongue put your head to rest." You grinned at the thought of having Crowley and his indeed very skilled tongue at your mercy. "Okay baby put it good use for me," you whispered. He smirked against your skin and kissed his way down to your panty line. He pulled the material between his teeth and let it snap back against your skin. You ran your hands through Crowley's hair and whined, "Crowley as much as I love it when you tease, I just can't take it tonight." He traced his palm over your upper thigh. "I'm sorry darling, it's just so hard to resist." He quickly pulled your panties down and you spread your legs instinctively. Crowley placed a kiss on your clit which sent electricity straight through your veins. His tongue swipes up your folds and he groans at how good you feel against his tongue. Your fingers tighten in his hair and you gasp in pleasure as he inserts his finger inside you. "Oh Crowley, please don't stop," you murmur. He nips at one of your folds then turns his attention back to your clit. He sucks it into his mouth and swirls his tongue around your sensitive bud. His continues to thrust in and out of you, making your centre increasingly wetter. He moans at how wet you are for him which sends vibrations straight through your clit, making you hips buck automatically. He pulls his mouth off you but continues moving his finger. "Did you like that my sweet?" You whimper out loud at the sudden loss of Crowley's tongue. "Yes baby, please don't stop." Crowley smiled and returned his mouth to your clit, moaning again and again which sends more pleasure through your body. He starts to suck at your clit and flick his tongue over the very sensitive bud. With a particularly hard thrust of his finger into you sweet spot and his perfect ministrations against you clit you come hard and fast moaning out Crowley's name and tightening your grip in his hair. 

Panting deeply with your eyes closed, your body relaxes into the mattress as Crowley kisses his way back up your body. He runs his thumb over you cheek with one hand and pushes your hair back off your forehead with the other. "You're so beautiful (Y/N)." You blush and grin, leaning up to kiss him. "Thank you Crowley." He kissed you again, on the lips this time, "you should get some sleep darling, I'll be here when you wake." You rolled onto your side and he pulled you into his arms and against his chest. "Good." You smiled. "I want you to be." He chuckled lightly and kisses your temple. "I only ever want you to wake up next to me darling." You smiled against his chest and nipped him very lightly. "Go to sleep kitten. You'll need it for tomorrow."


End file.
